


Dean, What the Hell Happened to the Peanut Butter?

by AngularNotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gratuitous use of peanut butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngularNotions/pseuds/AngularNotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Cas rediscover his love of peanut butter in a most unique and naughty way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, What the Hell Happened to the Peanut Butter?

**Author's Note:**

> Based from the end of 9x10 except Dean didn't really leave, and in fact, he and Cas are in a relationship. Also hints of the next episode where Cas mentions his love of Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches and how they no longer taste the same now he's an angel again.  
> This is a gift for a friend!

_Inspired by this pic:_

 

* * *

 

Cas had let it slip that while he was human, one of his favourite foods had been peanut butter. Apparently he had developed an affinity for PB&J sandwiches, with grape jelly.

It had to be grape jelly and nothing else.

Dean had muttered something along the lines of ‘whatever Rain Man’ every time he heard about it, but Cas never gets the reference.

They are back in the Man of Letters lair and Sam is whole and healthy again, Crowley is off doing who knows what and Cas has spent the last week bitching about everything tasting like molecules, but mostly about peanut butter.

Apparently it’s the most disturbing that peanut butter has changed for him.

Dean has just about had enough of hearing about it until one day when he opens a fresh jar, intending to enjoy some for himself, he suddenly gets a devious idea.

He’s horny, they’re alone.

He has peanut butter.

Cas seems surprised by the idea at first, but is willing to try it, if only because he’s curious about how the taste might change given the new circumstances in which he will be enjoying it.

“How would you like to proceed Dean? With applying the peanut butter?”

Dean is on his back on the bed, naked as a jay bird, cock standing fully at attention, begging for Cas to just touch him, but the damn angel sits at the end of the bed, holding the jar, looking perplexed.

“I don’t know Cas, just smear it on with your fingers.” Dean’s voice is gruff with desire, impatient at having to wait and his cock twitches while his eyes watch Cas’ tongue sweep across his bottom lip in thought.

Without warning Cas jumps off the bed and heads out of the room, only throwing an ‘I’ll be right back’ over his shoulder as he goes.

Dean lies waiting, the sounds of clattering coming from the kitchen and he itches to start stroking himself if only to relieve some of the pressure.

Cas comes back a few minutes later, a self-satisfied smirk on his face and the jar of peanut butter cradled in his hands.

“What did you do?” Dean is instantly suspicious, but then Cas turns the top of the jar towards him and Dean sees. He’s dug a cylindrical hole down the middle of the peanut butter, and clearly intends for Dean to insert his dick into it.

His cock twitches again and he nods quickly. The hole is tight, smaller than his dick, but damn it feels good as Cas slides it down, coating him with the sticky, thick substance.

Cas slides it up and down a few times, thoroughly spreading the peanut butter around before sliding it back off, Dean panting loudly, the lewd sounds of the jar being removed filling the room.

“Fuck Cas…”

The angel kneels between his legs, tongue darting out to swipe a small bit of peanut butter off of the tip of Dean’s cock and he sits back for a moment, considering the flavour.

“Tastes like molecules still.”

Dean is about to inform him that he doesn’t give a shit right now when Cas leans back down, lips wrapping around the head of his cock as his tongue works at removing more of the sticky butter.

“Fuuuuccckkk…” Dean breathes out, mouth dropping open and head falling back, his fists balling the sheets up into knots.

Cas sucks the peanut butter off the head of Dean’s cock with a pop and sits back again, some of it puddled in the corner of his mouth while his eyebrows screw upwards in consideration.

“Still tastes like molecules.”

“Fuck Cas, please!” Dean starts begging, hips lifting off the bed slightly and body writhing in need.

Cas throws him a devious look before leaning back down to lick a long swipe of the butter off the underside of Deans cock. He sits savouring it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing and licking another long strip off.

“It’s getting better, I can taste you now.”

Taking Dean in his mouth he slides all the way down, peanut butter pooling in the hair at the base of Dean’s cock and the hunter moans, hips coming off the bed again, seeking the heat of Cas’ mouth around him.

Cas swipes some of the peanut butter from the puddle and while still sucking Dean’s cock pushes his finger into Dean’s mouth for him to taste it as well. He complies immediately, sucking hungrily on the finger, mimicking the oral ministrations of the angel’s mouth wrapped around his dick.

Cas’ tongue laps around his shaft, cleaning the peanut butter off while he sucks and swallows, the movements making Dean groan as he bites down on Cas’ finger.

Cas slides all the way down, resting the head of Dean’s cock at the back of his throat and swallows, making Dean cry out even louder.

“Fuck… Cas… Fuck”

The angel picks up speed, working up and down Dean’s cock sucking and licking, his hand wrapped gently around Dean’s balls, fingers massaging peanut butter into them.

Just as Dean is getting close Cas stops, resuming working only the head of Dean’s cock for a few moments, until Dean’s impending orgasm subsides, before sliding back down, fingers wrapping around the base firmly, holding Dean back longer as he picks up speed again.

Most of the peanut butter is gone now, and Cas’ mouth moves faster, sliding more easily as his tongue swipes across delicate nerve endings, pulling an endless stream of curse words from Dean’s mouth.

“Fuck Cas… I need to come, please, fuck…”

Cas slides off, fingers remaining in place at the base of his cock.

“You sure?”

“YES, fuck, please…”

Cas smirks at him, blue eyes glinting in the light, shirt rumpled around his elbows, the front of his pants tented with his own straining erection.

He runs his tongue across the tip of Dean’s cock a few times, eyes scrutinizing as he makes sure he got all of the peanut butter and Dean growls at him.

Ignoring Dean, and using only one hand, Cas quickly unbuttons and unzips his own pants, hand wrapping around himself firmly as he starts stroking desperately, unable to hold back any longer, his eyes slide closed and his swollen lips hang open in bliss for a moment.

“Cas… fuck… come on…”

Smirking once more he leans back down, hand still jerking his own cock as he slides his mouth back down, sucking hard while his fingers simultaneously release the base of Dean’s cock and Dean comes, his release so sweet after waiting for so long and Cas’ name fills the room.

He hears Cas cry out a few minutes later, Dean’s cock still in his mouth, feels his come splashing onto his thigh and smiles.

Both of them spent, Cas collapses on to the bed beside him and the sound of their panting breaths fills the room for a few minutes, the scent of peanut butter still lingering in the air.

“I think I like peanut butter again,” Cas states after a while. And Dean laughs, harder than he has in a while.

Well until the next day when Sam finds the used peanut butter and demands to know why there is a hole in it. Dean laughs really hard then.

 

_Fin._


End file.
